Save Those Words
by xxVICTORIAxx
Summary: The man standing beside her wasn't him, and that made all the difference JONAS-Fic


The first thing I noticed was how beautiful she looked in white.

The second thing I noticed was how upset her family looked for her, standing up there.

The third thing I noticed was the man beside her was not me, and I wasn't going to have that.

So I stand up from my seat in the back of the church and yell, "I object."

The whole congregation turns to look at me with such surprised faces that I almost want to laugh for a second. But this was no laughing matter.

"If you say those words then you don't love me," I tell her, walking out of the pew and slowly walking up the isle. "If you tell this man those vows I'll just turn around and leave. But you haven't said them yet, and I don't want you to."

She looks like she's crying and the man beside her looks like he wants to rip my head off. No, I was not officially invited to this 'party', and that was because that guy, Randolph to be exact, didn't want me there. She wouldn't hold such a grudge as to not invite me to her wedding, so I had to assume it was his doing I didn't get an invitation.

She and I dated for three years, and I screwed up. I was gone too long, I went on a tour instead of being there for her when she needed me most. She needed me, and I left, so she left me.

It's been three more years, and yesterday I was notified that the love of my life was getting married to someone else that wasn't me. I took two planes and four buses to get here.

Nick was the one who told me; I had invited him to go play basketball with me and he nervously responded that he couldn't _"because (he) had to be…somewhere…can't miss it…_she_ would kill me…you know how _she_ gets…"_

Both my brothers and best friend were careful about talking about a certain person in front of me…certain person being the girl crying ten feet in front of me. But I knew that if "_she"_ was the girl in front of me, and he wasn't going to tell me where he was going then this was it. My last chance to make amends with her; she was getting married. I yelled at Nick until he hung up, so I ran over to his house, getting inside with the spare key, demanding information to find he wasn't there. But it was like he knew I was going to do something like this because on the table was the wedding invite and a small note.

_Good Luck. Be quick._

I was quick; in fact I don't think I had done so many things at once in such a short time.

Everyone was staring at me, mostly I was getting glares, but that was only from Mr. Randolph's side of the church. My girl's side was grinning like fools.

"Please, just listen," I say when I see she was about to speak. "If you say those words I'll just throw up my hands and give him the towel," I motion my head towards Randolph. "If you go on with this then he's better than me; he's the better man for you."

She shakes her head at me, but I see the uncertainty in her eyes when she glances at the man beside her.

"Until I hear you say it," I continue, taking a few more steps towards her. "See you seal your vow with a kiss, then I don't believe you really love this man. I don't believe you want to be with him."

"Why…?" Her small soft voice trailed off.

"Get out," Randolph hissed at me. I ignored him and took another step to the woman who was currently holding the key to my future.

"_Please_," I beg with the voice I haven't used with anyone, let alone her, in years.

"Oh…"

"Ignore him, hun. Come on, say 'I do'," Randolph cooed. He sounded like a vulture sweetly telling his victim to die, so he can finally have his meal.

"Don't listen to him," I tell her. "Look at me, and tell me the truth."

"I-…I," Her tears were in subsiding now, and I knew she had made a decision.

"Save those words for me," I whisper. My tears were starting to make an appearance, but I tried my hardest to blink them away. She smiled softly at me, and her bouquet dropped to the ground.

I didn't say a word, and neither did she. I laugh though, yup I laugh. Not like a ha-ha-in-your-face laugh, but a genuine laugh. I pick her up and swing her around twice, and now she's laughing too. Once I put her down she grabs my hand and we both start running towards the entrance of the church.

I hear two sounds behind me; yells of disappointment and anger, and cheers of joy and love.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to-,"

"Shut up," She whispers before kissing me with the lips that I haven't felt in three years.

"Marry me Macy," I whisper in between kisses. She pulls away and puts on a fake '_let me think about it'_ look.

"Well, I guess," She sighs, but then her face grows more serious, "But only because you fought for it."

My face breaks out into a grin and she smiles shyly back.

"I love you, Macy."

"I love you too, Joe."

* * *

**Okay first off, this is super short! **

**Secondly, you can make this just about any couple...well except for Nick/Macy...sorry about that, but I had to be specific with names somewhere. The only reason I put those names at the end is because this is how I imagined it, but you can choose. **

**Thirdly,....well....I guess that's it. Well, if you're feeling in the generous mood you can review for me, please?**

**This was just one of those quickly inspired songs. Oh, I have a thirdly! **

**Thirdly (try 2), this is based off the song "Save those Words" by Lil' Eddie. (Amazing song!) Hope you enjoyed, and sorry for all mistakes. (:  
**


End file.
